Forgotten treasures
by shannieann
Summary: After a violent storm team 7 is given a mission to clean up rubble and debris they find a young ninja from a village that wants nothing to do with the other villages petty squabbles. konohagakure hoping to gain favour and hopefully create an alliance send team 7 with the fully recovered ninja back to Kakusareta.
1. Aftermath of the storm

Chapter one – Aftermath of a storm

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

?'s Pov-

"Argh…so dark it's getting so dark..." Thunder flashes. Everything fades to black.

Normal Pov-

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path." Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah right you're always late for one reason or another!" Naruto yelled.

"For once I agree with the dobe." Sasuke stated flatly.

"Hey don't call me dobe!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura punches Naruto.

"Stop it you two I've got the detail for our next mission." All three of kakashi's students crowd around him.

"What is it?" Sakura asks.

"You three know how bad that storm was last night, well our job is to clean all the debris and ruble that has collected in the park. If you turn around you'll see the damage the storm caused."

"Are we going to split into two groups Kakashi sensei if we are I want to go with Sasuke-kun!" _Yeah finally some alone time with Sasuke-kun._

"No we are not, we have to do this as an entire team due to the fact that not all the debris are small" Kakashi point's to a fallen tree.

_What no!_

"Ok lets get going" Naruto runs to a pile of fallen logs and starts clearing them.

"Well Naruto's got the right idea" Kakashi mention's for the other's to start.

?'s Pov-

_Where am I…. ugh I can't move. Wait there's some one in orange is clearing the ruble near me._

I try to move but my body wont listen, I only manage to slightly move my foot but that seems to make the ruble tumble down and the boy startled looks over here.

"What was that?" he asks.

"It was nothing just some ruble falling, now get on with clearing this ruble," a pink girl tells him.

My vision gets fuzzy for a few seconds.

"I'm still going to check it out." He replies.

He walks over to where I'm trapped and moves some ruble uncovering my foot. He suddenly yells "Sakura-chan get Kakashi sensei quickly!" The pink haired girl that I think is called Sakura turns around.

"Why?" she raises her eyebrow.

"There's someone trapped under here!" He yells making me wince. She runs of in some direction I couldn't follow as the space in front of my eye has gotten blocked by leaves limiting my vision.

I notice a boy with black hair kinda like a ducks butt. _Heh I'm in so much pain and I still find things funny. _Wait another person a grey haired man has just walked to them.

Kakashi's Pov-

"Ok Naruto what is it you want me to see?" I look at him half interested but then I sense something. I look over at a pile of ruble with scorch marks clearer one the ground then the rest of the area. I see Naruto run over to it.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells.

I walk over to the ruble and see a dark brown sandal tip but the rest is under the ruble. _Who ever is under there they're alive._

"Ok Naruto put your hands under the biggest bit of rubble same with you Sasuke but go opposite of him and I'll go at the back. Sakura you need to clear the smaller bits of ruble on top and around to stop it falling on who's trapped."

Normal Pov-

They lift the ruble of to find a 13-year-old girl with brown/blond hair in a pony tail that reaches the bottom of her hair line on the back offer her neck with a silver streak in each of her bangs. She's wearing a green camo green top that goes down at the front and back to her mid thigh and she's wearing baggy brown ¾ length trousers with many pockets. She's also wearing a brown bandana around her neck but most interestingly a forehead protector with the symbol of a dragon's head on it.

"Wow Kakashi she's a ninja!" Naruto takes a closer look at the girl's headband.

"Now's not the time Naruto she's badly injured" Kakashi points at the wound that look like an animal has taken a bite out of the girls stomach.

"How is she still alive?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know but she needs urgent treatment right away" Kakashi states.

?'s Pov-

The one called Kakashi picked me up and is taking me to get medical attention I owe them one.

"Thank you…" I manage to mutter quietly.

"No problem although you shouldn't try to do to much seeing the state you're in." He replies.

"Tsunade this girl needs help urgently." A blond haired women turns around and looks at me.

"Shizune! Get me a surgical knife and tweezers." Tsunade orders.

"Yes, right away." Shizune walks out the room while I'm carried to what looks like a hospital. Next thing I know I'm being placed on a hospital bed. Then suddenly I feel searing pain I look down and see Tsunade pulling a peace of that creatures tooth out of my wound but that wasn't it she took out more and more peaces.

"I can see why you've brought her to me what ever attacked her has a nasty toxin coating its teeth I've never seen anything like this before… she's still conscious." Tsunade looks at me directly.

"What's your name?" she asks me.

"My name… my name is Nikita Kinzoku. I'm from Kakusareta in the land of dragons…" Everything fades to black.


	2. Recovery

Chapter two- Recovering

Normal Pov-

"Well it looks like she's going to be alright but she's exhausted." Tsunade turns around and looks at the tooth fragments again. She gets out a book reading 'anatomy of venomous animals'. She looks through it but then she frowns.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi walks over.

"I was looking through this to see what animal caused this but I cant find any with teeth similar to the tooth fragments I pulled out…" Tsunade puts the book back.

"So you're saying that this creature isn't native to here." Kakashi opens his eyes. "Yes." Tsunade sighs. Kakashi walks over to Nikita's bed.

The next day.

-With Naruto-

"Naruto your awfully quiet." Naruto pulls the last bag of debris to the cart. Sasuke walks over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Well I was thinking…" Naruto scratch's the back of his head.

"I didn't know you have a brain to think with dobe." Sasuke folds his arms.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto glares at Sasuke. Sakura punches him.

"Don't insult Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura walks back to Sasuke's side. Naruto gets up and walks back over. He rubs his head.

"Oh yeah I was gunna ask if you noticed the symbol on the girls headband." Naruto looks at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What weird symbol she was probably some rookie ninja that took on more then she could handle." Sakura brings her hands onto the railing wile leaning on it.

"Actually I saw it was the shape of a dragon head but I don't know of any village that has that symbol." Sasuke stands up right.

"Why don't we ask Kakashi or Iruka no wait how about Tsunade?" Naruto looks at them and starts walking of. "For once Naruto has a good idea." Sasuke walks in the same direction as Naruto while Sakura follows.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura get to the Hokage's office. Kakashi walks up behind them.

"Why hello what are you guys doing here?" Kakashi looks at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Well-" "Come in" They all walk in to the office.

"Tsunade we have a question." Naruto stands in front of Tsunade.

"Don't be so rude Naruto!" Sakura give a warning look.

"I'm not being rude besides grandma doesn't mind!" Naruto points at Tsunade. "NARUTO!" Tsunade slams her hand on her desk.

"Sorry ma'am it's just that we where wondering about the symbol that was on the girls headband." Tsunade smiles.

"Well I can answer that easily since it has something to do with your next mission." Tsunade close's her eyes. "The symbol is the symbol of the village Kakusareta."

All of them except Kakashi sweat drop and look baffled.

"Really I've never heard about this village before." Sakura tilts her head.

"I'm not surprised by that since Kakusareta is an extremely secretive village that allows no ninja or people from other nations in there village or territory and anyone that's tried to attack them has had all men sent there killed so no one even remembers what it looks like." Tsunade picks up her drink and takes a sip.

"So they're really aggressive about their land?" Sasuke take's his hands out of his pockets.

"On the contrary Sasuke they don't like war and fighting it's only to protect themselves and the leader clearly started years ago that they, don't won't any part in the other villages petty squabbles as well as they never attack back" Kakashi explains with his eyes closed and holding one finger up.

"Didn't you say this has something to do with our next mission." Sakura moves her hands.

"Ah, yes your next mission is to escort Nikita back to her village. However she is still healing so your mission in the main time will be to stay with her here as company in the hospital and when she's fit enough to leave the hospital she will stay with one of you. She's in the isolated unit in room C now go." Tsunade starts drinking again.

"Ok!" They all walk out the room.

"Hopefully this will go without problems. Shizune get me some more sake." Shizune walks out.

-With team 7-

"Now remember she is still recovering so don't jump on her or be too loud" Kakashi gives a pointed look at Naruto. They walk through the door and see her unconscious and hooked up to a drip but not on a breath support.

"Well this is going to be boring for quite a wile she's going to be unconscious for weeks!"

Nikita's POV

_So much pain I can't feel its teeth aren't eating me from the inside out anymore. Wait I here talking from beside me._

"Well it means I won't have to put up with another idiot for awhile." The one called Sasuke states. _Me an idiot? That!... He doesn't even know me… he sounds just like my family… _I force my eyes open and look at Kakashi. He looks my way and walks over.

"I thought you would be asleep a lot longer. You need anything?" the others look at me. I just about shake my head to say no. Although it increases my pain I manage to sit up. "Don't try to do much your still recovering. Any way my names Kakashi and this is my team Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi walks over and puts a try in front of me, which has ramen on it. My stomach rumbles

"he he" I forgot how hungry I was. I start eating it really fast and they just watch me then Naruto starts to speak.

"Hay do you love ramen?" Sakura glares at Naruto.

"No she's just starving she probably hasn't eaten for days you idiot!" I finish my raumen and put it on the side table.

"What's your name?" Naruto asks. I inhale to reply, which is going to be painful.

"My names Nikita Kinzoku." To my surprise it's not as painful as I thought it was going to be. I move to sit up more but as I'm about to fall back down Sasuke stops my body impacting hard on the pillow. I smile at him and I suddenly yawn.

"Ok it's time you go back to sleep, I'll be the one staying here with you so you won't be alone." I nod and put my head on the pillow. The others say bye and leave. I close my eyes and drift of.


	3. Needles NEEDLES!

Chapter three- Needles… NEEDLES!

The next day.

Nikita's POV

"Mmmgh." I rollover. I hear the doctors talking about injecting antibiotics into me. _Wait that'd mean they need needles… NEEDLES! _I shoot up in my bed and eye them; the grey haired looks at me. I see the drip in my arm and rip it out.

"Now Nikita we need to give you an injection of a antidote and the vitamins the venom took from your body" The doctor moves towards me. My eyes widen I grab my wallet and back up to the wall. _No, no, no I need to get out of here. I don't care if it would help me No I repeat No needles are going near me ever especially not after that incident. Humph. _I see the window next to my bed and check what's underneath. A cloths line. _Yeah that'll work. _I shift in my bed l line up with the window and back flip out of the window onto the line. _I need to angle this just right. _I shift my chakra into on point on the line and propel it making me fly for ward. _Sure I may not be able to summon my one but I can make up for it._ I land on top of their ninja academy I think that's it anyway. Before anyone can catch me I move into the middle of a market place. I duck into a cloths shop and search through all the cloths…._ none of these cloths are any good, all pink eww. Wait what's that?_ I walk to a shop across the street. _Yes! Perfect._ I pick up a brown and orange top with black trouser but then out of the corner of my eye I see Kakashi.

"Now come on Nikita they only wanted to help you so come back to the hospital." Kakashi walks towards me and I go to jump backwards but then he appears in front of me and grabs my arm. He lifts his headband to reveal a red eye. I instinctively shut my eyes and propel my self backwards just about slipping out of his grasp.

I sprint out the store but end up running into Naruto.

"Hey Nikita what are you doing out of hospital? I'll take you back." Naruto grabs my hand just as I was about to pull back Kakashi put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nikita stop this while you may have extreme control over your movements you will hurt Naruto if you continue you net move." I relax…_I would have hurt him I really need to get control of this._

"Ok I'll go back." I walk with them.

"Nikita why did you freak out when the doctors mentioned you needed and injection?" Kakashi still has his hand on my shoulder probably to ensure I don't run away again. I just continue to walk.

"You just have a phobia of needles don't you?" I no but I have a feeling that he knows I'm lying. _Well anyone with a brain would figure out that even if someone has a phobia they wouldn't react that extreme. _The hospital comes into view. I tense up at the sight of the hospital. We get to the doors and walk in back to my room. The same doctor from earlier walks over but with Tsunade.

"I heard you caused quite a commotion earlier but you were still able to do that with the heavy wounds you have." I see the blood starting to seep through my bandages. "We need to get your wound stitched up and rebadged. I didn't stitch it before because I wasn't sure all the poison was taken care of by your body. So look I know you hate needles simply by your reaction but this is necessary." I sit on the table while Tsunade cleans up the blood and stitches my wound. I see the needle and begin shaking but before I know it Tsunade finishes up and quickly gives me the injection. I look at my arm and touch it. _Its times like this I forget why I'm afraid of needles, well in this instance anyway._ I get up and look at them but then I hear the door open and look to see Sasuke and Sakura walk in.

"So how are you?" Sakura sits next to me and hands me some sweet dumplings.

"I thought you would want something sweet to eat." She hands me the dumplings and I start eating them.

"Thank you." I finish the dumplings and put the box on the side table.

"Anyway Kakashi you didn't answer my question earlier. Why was Nikita out of the hospital?" Naruto points at Nikita.

"Well we just discovered that she despises needles and we have also discovered that she has extreme control over her chakra. Which if I hadn't calmed her down you would have been severely injured Naruto." Naruto blinks in surprise.

"What are you on about she's just some low rank ninja she's nothing special I mean even Naruto could beat her." Sasuke calmly close's his eyes. _That's it... he never speaks but when he does he always fucking insults me! _

"That's it! Every time you open your damn mouth you always insult me you know nothing about me!" I use a quick chakra burst to confuse the others. I dodge Kakashi's arm and pin Sasuke to the ground. _Poison style Valkerie's veins stage 0. _I start to drain his chakra but then Kakashi pulls me off him. I release my jutsu just in time. I ignore Sasuke panting on the floor.

"What did you do to Sasuke-Kun?!" Sakura backs away.

"Don't worry Sakura she's only drained him of his chakra. I she intended to prove a point. Next time Sasuke don't be so arrogant you forget although she's injured she's still a dangerous adversary." Kakashi pulls out his book and starts reading again. _Eww… that's a pervs book._

"Haha Sasuke got owned!" Naruto yells while laughing his ass off. I smile and sit back on my bed. Sasuke gets up and leans on the wall glaring at me.

"Humph, is draining chakra all you can do." Sasuke smirks.

"Since it seems Nikita's well enough to leave the hospital despite her flesh wounds she will stay with Naruto. I don't think it would be wise to put her with Sasuke or you Sakura." Kakashi walks out.

"See you Nikita…" Sakura leaves while glaring at me and Sasuke leaves without a word.

"Come on I'll take you to my home." We walk for a while but then stop at a place called Ichiraku raumen. "Come on lets get some food!" Naruto runs over to the shop and I follow. "Two bowls of raumen please." I sit next to Naruto.

"Coming right up Naruto." Teuchi places a bow in front of Naruto and Nikita.

"Hey Naruto are you on a date with this young lady?" Ayame gestures to me. Both me and Naruto start coughing.

"We are not here on a date!" I just no my head. _That's never going to happen…ever. _I roll my eyes.

"Nope he's just kidnapped me. That's all." They look at me like I've grown an extra head. "What? I do have a sense or humor you know." Both of them laugh. I finish my raumen and it seems Naruto has as well. He pays then we leave. We get to his apartment and it's a slight mess.

"Sorry it's so messy." Naruto rubs the back of his head and starts clearing stuff into a pile. _It's not that messy mine back homes a lot worse._ Naruto finished putting the stuff on the floor on a pile and pulls a futon out.

"You'll be sleeping here." He gestures to the futon.

"Thank you but where's the bathroom?" Naruto look at me and points to the bathroom.

"It's over there." I go into the bathroom. I look out the window and see that it's very dark now I get changed into the pajama's Tsunade gave along with some cloths exactly like my previous ones. I come back out. I get into the futon. _Looks like the toxins have nearly worn off._ Naruto walks into his room to see Nikita in bed. "I guess it is late." He then changes into his pajamas in the bathroom might I add other wise that would not have been good. He falls asleep and starts snoring. _Oh great I'm going to get a lot of sleep._ I roll over and close my eyes trying to sleep.

Sasuke's Pov

-With Sasuke-

_That was only a simple draining jutsu but I wasn't able to stop it…. Argh_ I look at the clock 10:00. Time to go to bed.


	4. An early start

Chapter four- An early start.

Early the next day.

Nikita's POV

_What time is it?_ I look at the window to see that the sun has only just started to rise. I look at Naruto to see him asleep. _I might as well get up im not going to get back to sleep. _I get up and get dressed in the bathroom. I get a pen, write a note and stick it on Naruto's fridge. I then walk out of Naruto's apartment into the street to see it completely empty. _People must still be asleep._ As I walk down the street I look down one of the dark alleyways and see a drunken man stagger out from one of the bars. He has white long hair with red marks on his face.

"Hey baby why the long face?" He calls to one of the barmaids. He turns and looks at me. He starts to walk towards me. "Hey what are you doing out here at this time you could get hurt, let me walk you home." _Crap he must think I'm older then 16. _

"You do realize that I'm 13 right?" I give him a simple look and it seems he's less drunk then I thought as he sweat drops.

"Sorry miss it turns out I have another person to attend to." He walks down the road towards whichever unlucky lady is his next target. _Heh I pity whomever he decides to come onto next._ After exploring the village I end up walking into the same area I ended up after that storm. _Ouch I don't want to be recreating that experience although I wonder what happened to that Drogeon (Pronounced Drag-ee-on) is it dead? _I continue to walk in the park and I find a small stream and sit by it staring. _I wonder what Alisha's doing. _I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me and I quickly get up only to see Naruto walking past the bushes. I walk to Naruto.

"Nikita we've been looking for you for ages!" Naruto grabs my arm and pulls me to Sakura.

"Didn't you notice the note on your fridge?" I cross my arms.

"He he…what note?" Naruto scratches the back of his head. Sakura gets a murderous flame in her eyes.

"What do you mean we've been looking for her think she's either in trouble or ran away only for you not to notice a note she left to tell you where she has gone!" Sakura punches Naruto.

"Ow…" Naruto is just lying on the floor at this point. I offer a hand to help him up which he gladly accepts.

"Since you seemed to have healed so well and you could take Sasuke by surprise when still badly injured could you join us in some sparing matches?" Naruto begs me. I back away slightly. _Well I really want to catch up on my training but would my training be considered to extreme or would Kakashi even let me?_

"Well I would but what would Kakashi say about it?" I put my hands in my pockets but I hear familiar voices and see Sasuke and Kakashi walking this way.

"So we finally found you." Kakashi looks at Sakura and she explains about Naruto not reading the note on his fridge.

"Any way can Nikita joins us in our sparing matches today she even said she would if you agreed. Please?" Naruto by this point was right in front of Kakashi.

"Fine but don't go to hard on her she's still not quite 100%." I get rather annoyed by this.

"May I remind you while I'm not in peak condition I was able to immobilize Sasuke whilst I had a gapping gash across my stomach." Sasuke's eye twitches at this.

"I want to fight Nikita!" Naruto yells. Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"No! I will besides I have a little score to settle" Sasuke smirks and walks to Sakura, Naruto and me. Kakashi looks at Sasuke.

"Ok but remember this is only a sparing match not a real one." We walk to one of the bigger training fields. "Ok ready set…go!" I just stand the waiting for Sasuke's first moves. Sasuke runs and sends a kick at me which I block with my arm and then quickly jab his lower left rib. _They're probably going to think I'm using soft palm style but I'm not. I'm only tweaking one of the muscles that is around the ribs._ Sasuke quickly punches me in the face, which I let him.

"Kakashi is she doing what Neji and Hinata do, you know the soft palm technique?" I just smirk at this.

"No she hasn't targeted any of Sasuke's chakra points. She's only jabbed him to annoy him and tweak his muscle. Which seems to have worked." Sasuke quickly jumps back and looks at me. _They really have no idea about what I've really done._

"Well don't just stand there. Do something!" I see Sasuke getting more impatient. I run up to him and appear behind him I throw a kick at his legs, which I quickly redirect before hitting him to his neck. I then punch him in the stomach while he's stunned. He ends up flying into a tree. I pant slightly. _I really need to start training again._

Sasuke gets back up but uses his chakra to increase his speed. Just as I'm about to start moving Kakashi suddenly steps in the way.

"I told you Sasuke this is only a sparing match." Sasuke glares a Kakashi but doesn't say anything. "You know what Sasuke your not getting any lunch for this little stunt to day… oh and Nikita will be spending some time with you since both of you have to learn to get along." Sasuke's mouth opens speechless but then my stomach growls. "Well it is 3 o'clock now so lets have lunch" Kakashi hands out the lunches Sakura has made to us well except Sasuke. Sakura tries to give Sasuke some of her lunch but Kakashi stops her and makes her sit with him and Naruto. I look at him but he glares at me. We both sit down and Kakashi goes off to do something.

"You were the one who cheated so why do I get the punishment." Sasuke whispers while glaring at me.

"I didn't cheat, I took a sample of your chakra. I then analysed it and predicted the flow of your chakra to certain parts to determine what your next move would be." I take half of my rice balls and give them to him. He looks surprised. "Besides it's not your fault you didn't know I wasn't using a jutsu." I smile at him and look at his eyes. I can see he knows what true pain is. He looks to see if Kakashi is around before he starts eating.

Sakura's POV

_I can't believe this! Why is she so close to my Sasuke-Kun and didn't they hate each other?_


	5. Superfluous day

Chapter five- Superfluous day

Sasuke's POV

_Ah I can't believe this she will only get in the way, but Kakashi is right if I can't get along with her now what would it do to the mission._ _Well the up side is she's not a fangirl._ I finish eating the rice balls.

"Thank you." I look at her eyes although she's not looking at me. It's like her eyes are telling me something I'm familiar with… I see Kakashi walking towards us with Naruto and Sakura.

"Aw was Sasuke having a little moment with Nikita?" Naruto does that stupid smile that I hate.

"No you dobe! There isn't anything going on." _Naruto is such a fucking idiot._ I see Naruto start to loose his temper as usual.

"Why don't you shut up Sasuke!" Naruto starts to get in my face and he's getting a bit to close.

"Back off Naruto." Naruto goes to punch me but as I'm about to duck and kick him I see a hand grab Naruto's hand maneuver it to behind his back.

"Please stop fighting you two Kakashi wants to tell us something." I look at Kakashi and Naruto pulls back his hand.

"Thank you Nikita. As I was about to say we are going to take Nikita back to her village on Monday at six o'clock." Kakashi starts to walk off. "Oh and you guy's are dismissed. Spend the next three day's packing and preparing. Also Nikita rest as much as you can during these day's since Sasuke will take care of all your needs." I look to see Nikita's surprised expression as she looks at Kakashi walking away.

"Haha Sasuke has to be Nikita's servant." I glare at Naruto but then I smirk when I see Sakura punch Naruto.

"No he doesn't he only has to give me food and I can do the rest my self." I look at her and beckon her to follow me. I quickly retrieve her stuff from Naruto's pit and she follows me to my apartment but then I realize I don't have anywhere for her to sleep. I sweat drop and I see she's realized what's wrong.

"You don't have anywhere for me to sleep do you?" I nod my head at her. She looks thoughtfully at me "well I could stay on the end of you bed since I'm used to sleeping in small spaces." she gives me a goofy smile and I raise my brow. "You would know what I mean if you had seen what some of the missions my village has sent me on are like." _This is rather weird, but Kakashi wants me to do what she wants. _

"It doesn't matter just sleep next to me but don't try anything." I sigh.

"Excuse me but just because I'm female it doesn't mean I'm going to try anything. Your just like twats at my village thinking that everyone wants them." She crosses her arms.

"Look I didn't mean it that way." I rub my head. _This girl's gunna give me a headache. _She then smiles, puts her hand over her mouth and starts laughing. "What's so funny?" She then looks at me and starts laughing.

"Don't worry if every girl in this village acts like Sakura then I don't blame you for being hostile towards me." _This girl's weirder then I first thought but at least she doesn't try to flirt with me._

"Ok…" She looks at me expectantly.

"What are we going to do now?" I shrug and walk to me window to see Naruto walking past. He then looks up to see me.

"Hey Sasuke how's it with Nikita?" I look at him. _That idiot he made it seem like I'm going out with her. _I then see a group of girls talking and looking distressed. Nikita then walks over and leans next to me. She then playfully glares at Naruto.

"Naruto you only saw me two hours ago." She then leans her head on her hands. The group of girls from earlier glare her. "Oh and girlies I ain't going out with him." She then points to me but the girls still glare at her but not as much. "Also to those of you who are ninjas your not going to get strong by drooling over him and you'll stay pathetically weak until you stop." Naruto looks surprised at her while the other girls look rather offended and are about to cry. _Why exactly am I paying attention to what these idiots are doing? _I then see Ino charge out of the bewildered crowd.

"If your so great why don't' come down her and fight me your self?" I then see all the other Kunoichi stand behind Ino.

Nikita's POV

_If it's a fight they want it's a fight they get._ I jump out of Sasuke's window and land in front of her.

"Sure but not here since people might get hurt." She looks surprised but then agrees. We head to the same training field from earlier. "But I'll make this interesting I'll fight all five of you with out using jutsu since your bodies couldn't handle it." Some of the girls look worried but then Ino turns to them.

"Come on she's not that strong. She's only boasting!" The other girls then get confident again. I see Naruto dragging Sakura while running here.

"Nikita you don't have to do this besides it's not fair." Sakura yells at me.

"Don't worry besides I suggested fighting them all at once." I briefly smile at her and wave my hand.

"Yeah so stay out of this Billboard Brow." Sakura glares at this girl.

"Why don't you make me Ino-pig." They both glare at each other.

"Can we get on with this?" I look at them as Naruto become referee.

"3, 2, 1 Go!" The other girls quickly run to me and I allow them to grab me.

"Now Ino!" one shouts. _Oh she'll be in for a nasty shock._ I smirk.

"Mind Body Switch Technique." Ino aims at me.

In Nikita's Mind

"Well, well, well looks who's strong now." I simply smirk at her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your in for a nasty shock" Ino looks confused. "Well bye, bye." There's a massive roar. (Don't worry it's not a demon)

Back in normal world

Ino stumbles back.

"What the hells that?" the other girls look startled.

"Sorry girls but this is gunna hurt." I quickly take one of each of the girl's hands and swiftly move which sends them flying.

"Why you little-"

"Oi what are you lot doing here!" I see a man with a scar along his face walking over.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei." The other girls look down.

"It's not our fault she was being cocky and she called us pathetic." Iruka looks at me.

"Look I know this isn't your village but could you at least be respectful to our Kunoichi?" Iruka looks at me while scratching his head.

"I'm sorry but they tried to intimidate me with glaring so I confronted them. They are weak on their own but there still weak all together." I lean on the railing and smile at him.

"Well if they're so weak why don't you come into the academy tomorrow and see how well our students are trained." I smile at him.

"Sure." I see Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke walk over to me.

"Ok, now you other girls go home or to what ever you where doing." The other girls except Ino walk off.

"Kakashi said you had to rest for the journey!" Sakura waves her hands at me.

"Sorry but not gunna happen I'd usually be training my ass off to make up for something I cant do but everyone in my village can do. So I'm getting pretty bored" I shrug and start to walk to Kakashi's apartment before they're able to see the tear in my eye But Naruto runs to me and stops me.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto raises his eyebrow. _Oh god why did he have to ask!_

"Well in my village there is a specific technique/ability that everybody has and is able to use but I can't use it so I'm considered weak and pretty much worthless." I swallow.

"What technique is it?" Naruto puts his hand on my shoulder but then Sakura punches him.

"Can't you see that you're upsetting her you idiot!" Naruto looks at me and looks down at the ground.

"Sorry. I got a bit carried away." I offer my hand to him and help him up.

"Don't worry besides you will probably see it at my village any way." I start to walk back to Sasuke's just as Sasuke walks to my side.

"So you said that you couldn't do what the others in your village could do, why can't you do it?" I look at him.

"It's simple really your ment to do a certain action to make the ability work but when I do it nothing happens and I'm the daughter of the Kakukage's right hand man so I was expected to be extremely powerful but he doesn't bother to look at me anymore." Sasuke looks at me with what looks like sympathy in his eyes. We get to his apartment. "Well I guess I could try it again tomorrow since a lot has changed." I look out the window to see it's sunset. I then look at the clock to see that it's nine o'clock since while walking back we went shopping to get some supplies. I then walk into Sasuke's bathroom to get changed into my pajamas. When I walk out I see that Sasuke's already got changed. I look at him he then gets into his bed facing the door. I then get into his bed but I face and look out the windows. I then close my eyes. _Wow I'm really tired._ I then drift off.

Sasuke's POV

_Hmm, what she said earlier about being worthless in her village. It's similar to how I feel with him surpassing me at everything. Well I might as well get some sleep._ Everything goes quiet.


	6. Important note must read!

Hey guys it will be awhile before i post new chapters to my current stories or new ones since my hard drive went and i couldn't get my data back. i have also lost Microsoft office which has word so i have no where to save my or keep my work for now but when i get it again i will quickly update them.


End file.
